In memory of
by HappyDayzRHere
Summary: This is in memory of all my past kitty-pets. Today, the oldest one died and I'm so sad, I wrote this. It's about the kitty-pets and there own kind of Starclan. This is also in memory of all of your lost cats too. Love  Happy Is so so sad WARNING: Very sad


**This is in memory of my beloved 23 (in human years) year old cat, Lucy. She was older then me. As of today, she now hunts with Starclan. I don't own warriors and I used to own Lucy. I do own Cupcake and Dan. Yes, all the cats mentioned here are(were) my pets. May Starclan light you path friend.**

Her body ached and her stomach felt like it was being torn apart. On top of that, she could barely walk. She hobbled across the white and black tiled kitchen floor, colaspsing on the top of the stairs, her grey and black tabby pelt rising raggedly. One of her twolegs other cats, Cupcake looked over to her.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" She asked, her calico fur rising in worry. She let out a shakey breath and a moan. Out of the bathroom door came Dan, the third(and last) cat in the house hold.

"Lucy! Are you okay? You sound in pain." Yes _sound_. Dan was blind. But that was the least of her worries. In her silence, Cupcake had hoped off the top of the fridge and was standing over her. She would have answered, but all she could manage was another moan. She knew her twolegs wouldn't come. They had left in there giagantic monster only a few minutes ago.

"Lucy! LUCY!" After a few minutes, her vision blurred and her stomach felt as if was going to explode. Then she just started fading away. Before her vision could go completely black, her twolegs swung the door open, holding a crate.

One of them, the younger one. Was crying and pleading "No! No, it's not fair!" And the other was making his way towards her. He got down on hs knees and opened the crate. In it was a blanket with roses on it. He picked her up gently and placed her in the cage.

Cupcake and Dan, who had retreated a few paw steps, were watching in horror as there friend got packed away. The young twoleg was sobbing and wailing like a lost kit.

Then he loaded her into the car.

They had made it to a white room, where she was lying on the warm blanket, her breathing hard. Sudenly, a two leg she didn't know came up to the box and picked it up, leaving the other twoleg behind. She unloaded her from the box and laid her on the table and gave her a tiny smile and picked up a needle.

Lucy looked away, suddenly remembering the story of the cutter. If you were old and dying, the cutter he or she, would put you out of your misery. She was going to die. And it was sad because there were twolegs and cats that loved her. But, they knew they had to do what was best. She knew it wasn't going to hurt her anymore, but it would bring on a whole knew world of pain for her loved ones. And when she felt that needle inject something into her, she her life was done.

_I love you. Please remember that._ And that was the end for Lucy, the beautiful, black and grey tabby 23 year old cat.

She hadn't felt this good in years. Her fur was heathly, she wasn't just skin and bones and her eyes were bright. Lucy looked around , trying to reconginze were she was. A voice startled her.

"I am Fresh." She turned and looked at him. There was Fresh, the grey and white tom she had helped raise. From birth to his untimely death a few years back when he got murdered. Found on the stairs outside with a knife in his stomach, sticky note on his fur. "_I warned you. This cat went into my yard. Take this as a warning._' The twolegs had been so angry, they called the cops and had them arrested for animal inhumanity.**(Yes that really happened. They got arrested. I miss him too. :,C )**

"Fresh! My darling, it's been years since I've seen you! You look so strong!" She exclaimed. He chuckled. Then, she remembered the situation. "I'm dead aren't I?" He sighed.

"Yes you are. But, you lived a longer life then myself, Julia, and Max combined! And even older then Spunky!" She remembered a few years back he died from a bullet in his neck. Killed by the same person who killed Fresh. Max had died a few months after Spunky, getting hit by a car for the thrid time. And Julia. Poor,young, six month old Julia had died when she went to check on her father (Max) after he got hit by the car. The two-legs had found them both dead the next day, squised to a pulp. And now, Lucy. She was added to the collection of dead cats from that family.

She looked up, seeing her three friends and two other cats she didn't recognize. There pelts gleamed in the sun. Black and white and grey and orange. Little Julia was the first to wave her tail, then her father Max and then Spunky. The other two cats bounded toward them.

When she got closer, she started to recoignize the solid gray and the orage tabby cats.

"Fluffy? Mr.? Is that you guys? I-I haven't seen you since my kit-hood!" The orange tabby came running towards her.

"LUCY!" and "MR, FLUFFY! It's you guys!" She had tears in her eyes as all of them got equented again. And at that moment, she realized that she was _really _home.

And she only hoped that one day Dan and Cupcake, she only remaining cats in the family **(Well, only Dan. Cupcake and Max were adopted. But still.) **would make it here one day. To be part of the family. Oh! And the big yellow dog that was part of the family since Spunky was young. She wanted him here to. _Then,_ it would be a complete family.

Well, only time can tell. _I still hope they love me. _She thought as everyone got settled down. _And hope they remember __**us**_**.**

**In memory of- **

**Lucy- Who has just finished journey today. Who died today.**

**Spunky- The all black tom with yellow eyes. a.k.a, the Holloween cat. Who died when I was seven.**

**Max- Cupcake's white tabby brother who awaits her. Who died when I was eight.**

**Julia- Max' daughter who (at six moons) only wanted to be with him. She got her wish.**

**Fresh- The most fresh cat I've ever met and who now Rests' In Peace.**

**Fluffy- Who died of old age, just like Lucy and Mr..**

**Mr.- Who died like Fluffy and Lucy.**

**I will miss all of you dearly and want you to hunt the stars with each other. And yes, all of this is 100% true and hard facts. I love them all. I miss you. I cried though the whole thing and I'm pretty shaken so, if there are any mistakes I'm sorry.**


End file.
